


The Outsider Walks Among Us

by Blackwater



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Fugue Feast, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwater/pseuds/Blackwater
Summary: In which the Outsider wanders the streets of Dunwall during the Feast.





	The Outsider Walks Among Us

The Fugue Feast was a spectacle in itself- government sanctioned anarchy running rampant through the city and the nullification of the City Watch and dogged Overseers gave more than enough reason for the Outsider to pay the city a visit, for awhile, at least. He reveled in the opportunity to walk amongst men as he once had so many seasons ago. Such an occasion came only once a year, after all, and such an occasion was a brilliant time to ponder human nature.

Cigarette smoke wafted through the air as the Outsider wandered the streets of Dunwall, only barely discernible over the acrid scent of burning homes, undoubtedly the estates of nobles destroyed out of spite by the lower classes. He couldn’t blame them, not really; they did as they felt was justified. They were given the lousy lot in life, and in the end, they never really harmed any. The nobles had likely fled to the countryside, and such estates wouldn’t be missed when another could be built in it’s place, grander, more handsome, and funded by the old money deep within the nobles coffers.

He caught sight of the notorious signage at the opening of an alley and almost- almost- laughed. _THE OUTSIDER WALKS AMONG US_ was written in bold lettering, scattered on the walls of numerous buildings in the city. The god had watched as a resentful lover from a previous Feast had scrawled the words across those walls, intended as both a threat and a warning, and not a very good one of either. Curiosity pulled at the Outsider’s thoughts as he ran his fingertips across the fading letters. He had never bothered to see what had become of that lover.

He turned down the alley on a whim, and was met with an odd scene: a strange act of kindness in a city where none was to be found. A man in a beaked mask divvied up portions of bread and stew to those in the early stages of plague infection, offering comfort in the smallest way he knew. The Outsider knew nothing of this man beyond this moment in time, but what he saw surprised him. In a time where many chose to destroy and desecrate, this man had opted instead to serve and build up the weak without a desire for recognition. An interesting pastime indeed.

Another year, another Feast, another story never to be told.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out dishonored-imagines on Tumblr and feel free to request something, if you want!


End file.
